El Absurdo Plan de Christa
by Eren.Jeaguer
Summary: Estaba a casi nada de arruinar la boda de Jean con una Italiana muy hermosa… ¡¿Cómo había llegado a aquello! A si…ya lo recordaba, El absurdo plan de Christa. Ya se que el titulo es espantoso...¡Pero denle una oportunidad! TwT
1. Planes ridiculos & rubios intercambiados

El anime/manga Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Osea no me pertence TwT

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Tan simple era aquello, se casaría con alguien a quien no amaba por la posición social de su familia. Se casaría con alguien que, a simple vista…_No era Armin._ ¿**Qué importaba** si la chica era bella? ¿**Qué le importaba** si tenía dinero? No era Armin, si no era el ¿**Qué importaba lo demás**? Desde hace algún tiempo había imaginado que ese día tan especial caminaría hacia el altar feliz porque su rubio vestido de Christa le estaría esperando feliz, mirándolo con sus ojos azules & brillantes. Esa fantasía ya no se haría realidad, pues se iba a casar con la _mujer más hermosa_ del país, aunque en su opinión, Armin vestido de Christa era mucho más hermosa que cualquier mujer que hubiera estado en aquel universo alguna vez.

.

.

.

Fuera de la iglesia _Christa_ iba vestida con un hermosos vestido color esmeralda, acompañada de Petra que llevaba un vestido rosa-pastel, Mikasa usaba un vestido rojo & Eren que vestía un simple traje.

**-¡No se qué hacer!**

**-Oh _Christa_, solo tienes que hacer como en esas novelas, donde llega la protagonista y dice: ¡Yo me opongo! Bien heroicamente, evitando que el amor de su vida se case-**Decía Petra con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

**-¡No seas ridícula Petra!**-Le insulto Eren

_**"Espero que Eren tenga una mejor idea"**_-Pensó _La rubia_ con un poco de nerviosismo.

**-Armin tiene que llegar gritar: ¡Estoy embarazado! Tomar a Jean y salir corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana-**Termino Eren con lágrimas de emoción saliendo de sus orbes verdes.

Mikasa no tenía ningún tipo de plan por lo cual golpeo levemente a Eren mientras decía-**Eren… ¡NO! La idea de Petra está bien…**

Estaba a casi nada de arruinar la boda de Jean con una Italiana muy hermosa… ¡¿Cómo había llegado a aquello?! A si…ya lo recordaba, **_El absurdo plan de Christa._**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres segundos habían pasado y Armin estaba sumamente confundido.

**-De ninguna manera Christa…**

**-¡Vamos Armin! Solo será un año lo prometo**-Armin Arqueo la ceja.

-**¡Solo un año! Christa si nuestros padre se enteran-**Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda-**¡De ninguna manera!**

**-…Armin, ¿realmente quieres ver a tu hermana menor en un internado, rodeada de chicos con las hormonas activas y aburrida esperando a que llegue el momento en que nuestros padres decidan con quien me voy a casar?-**El rubio lo pensó unos segundos, si bien sabia que Christa no estaba interesada en los hombres, ella amaba a Ymir, segundo el hecho de casarse a los 17 años no le agradaba.

**-Yo…supongo que te ayudare.**

**-¡Gracias Armin, eres el mejor!**

**-Sí, si el mejor-**Dijo Armin de forma inaudible.

**-¿Christa? Abre la puerta cariño.**

**-¡Y-ya voy!-**Hablo apresurada y nerviosa tratando de esconder a su gemelo en el ropero.

**-¿Con quién hablabas?**

**-Con Armin…**

**-¿Armin?**

**-Hablábamos por video llamada.**

**-Oh…me habría gustado saludar a mi pequeño.**

**-Ajá si… ¿Qué necesitas madre?-**Le pregunto cortante a la mujer frente a ella.

**-Bueno, ya debes irte preparando Christa en una semana empiezan las clases en la _Legión_ y no quiero que salga nada mal.**

**-¿Ya estará feliz, no es así?**

**-¿Disculpa?**

Si bien la Legión era un lugar donde estudiaban en su mayoría jóvenes de la "realeza" problemáticos, ahí le daban la disciplina necesaria y en dado caso solamente la educación que se necesitaba.

**-No es nada pero, cree que enviándome ahí podre llegar a algo con Eren Jeaguer ¿me equivoco?-**La mujer sonrió con sorna.

**-No te equivocas mi querida hija-**Dijo con veneno en cada palabra-**La familia Jeaguer es muy poderosa, sería un completo honor para los Arlet que tú fueras la próxima señora Jeaguer.**

A Christa le enfermaba la idea de casarse con Eren por interés, ella decía que el día que se casara lo haría por amor, no por dinero o posición social, algo que su madre-aparentemente-no entendía.

**-¡Pero Madre!**

**-Sin discusiones, también deberías irte acercando a tu cuñada, los herederos Jeaguer son muy cercanos & Mikasa es una muy buena joven-**Christa apretó los puños frustrada. Nada de acercarse a Mikasa, la joven era agradable, y si eran amigas, pero la única que realmente llamaba su atención era Ymir y nadie más.

**-…**

**-El día que tengas hijos y una posición social como yo lo entenderás-**La mujer salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia muy enojada.

**-¿Ves porque debo salir de aquí?**

**-…Mamá es horrible contigo-**

**-¡Claro que lo es! Tú nunca lo has notado por ser el primogénito perfecto…**

**-Te ayudare, necesito que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que pase contigo ¿Bien?**

**-Te adoro Armin.**

**-¿A qué horas te vas?**

Christa miro el reloj, faltaban unas cuantas horas para su partida y aun tenían que hacer muchas cosas**-7:30…Pruébate el uniforme.**

**-¿¡Estás loca?!**

**-No. Si no te queda tengo que exigirle uno nuevo a mamá.**

Armin se sentía sofocado, ¿En que se había metido? El solamente quería tener paz y tranquilidad al llegar a casa, pero ¿con que se encontró? Su hermana menor se quería fugar a Francia por un año con su _mejor amiga_.

**_"Si claro"_**-fue lo que pensó el rubio al escuchar todo el plan de su hermana.

¿En que estaba pensando realmente? ¿Tan importante era esa tal Ymir? Justamente como lo pensó, la falda le quedaba jodidamente bien, aunque era muy corta, pero ¡se le veía mejor a el que a Christa!

**-Te ves bien.**

**-Gra-gracias.**

Así había empezado aquella locura, pero bueno, esa locura lo llevo a muchas otras que habían hecho de su vida la más feliz de todas.

* * *

Yo~ Bueno eh empezado una nueva locura a pesar de que no he terminado las otras:v

Hacia muchos tiempo que no escribía nada y ahora llego con un Jean x Armin *O* en lo personal me encanta esa pareja.

Sin más ¿Les gusto? ¿La odiaron? Sean sinceros -.w-. Si les gusto dejen reviews y si no también mándenme uno lanzando tomates o lamentándose de lo terrible que fue (? ñ.ñ

Ja'ne:3


	2. Compañeras ruidosas & cuentos de hadas

_El anime/manga Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esta Historia es producto de una adolescente sin nada que hacer:'3_

* * *

**De compañeras ruidosas & cuentos de hadas.**

_¿En que estaba pensando realmente? ¿Tan importante era esa tal Ymir? Justamente como lo pensó, la falda le quedaba jodidamente bien, aunque era muy corta, pero ¡se le veía mejor a el que a Christa!_

_-Te ves bien._

_-Gra-gracias._

_Así había empezado aquella locura, pero bueno, esa locura lo llevo a muchas otras que habían hecho de su vida la más feliz de todas._

* * *

-**Vamos Armin, ¿Realmente eres un chico?**

**-Aunque te cueste creerlo lo soy.**

Christa no estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado, se perdió pensando que le faltaba a su hermano para ser ella completamente. "_Ya sé_" Busco en su cajón unas tijeras-**Armin~ ven acá**-Armin desconfiado camino hacia ella-**Buen chico ahora, entresacare tu fleco.**

**-¿Qué?-**Entre quejas y lloriqueos del mayor, Christa corto su flequillo.

**-Listo… ¡Armin, tienes que empezar a actuar como yo!**

**-Eh?**

**-Pues~ Iras a exigirle a mamá un uniforme nuevo, ya que no te agrada la falda corta.**

**-P-pero!-**Christa le cubrió la boca.

**-¡Ve!**

Christa tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la situación le causaba risa…mucha risa.

-**Ma-madre… ¡Ne-necesito un nuevo uniforme!**-Armin no estaba acostumbrado a exigir y hacerlo de repente le daba mucha vergüenza.

**-Pero, Christa hace una semana, que fuimos por tu uniforme.**

**-¡¿ES QUE ACASO CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR DE CRECER O ALGO ASI?!**

Christa observaba por las escaleras la situación, se cubría la boca con ambas manos para no soltar carcajada que amenazaba salir.

**-De acuerdo, mañana iré con la modista para que te haga otro.**

**-¿Qué? Te lo pedí para hoy, no para mañana**-Le dijo altaneramente.

**-Si, pero ya es un poco tarde para que…**

Armin la cayo-**Dije hoy…si lo pides hasta mañana puedes olvidarte de que iré a la Legión.**

**-¡Bien! Por dios, que pesada eres…llamare a la modista, mas te vale estar lista para cuando llegue.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Christa se había ido, le había dejado solo hace unos minutos, ¿Ahora qué? Armin no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto. ¿Y si la regaba? ¿Y si alguien los descubría? ¡Lo matarían! ¡Sus padres! Armin tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

La semana paso más rápido de lo que había esperado, se encontraba en el auto a punto de entrar a aquel enorme edificio que sería su hogar por un año, tal vez más.

Su madre suspiro**-Querida…yo hay… ¿Qué puedo decirte?-**_**Mentiras-**_**Te extrañare tanto, aun que bueno, al fin te desharás de nosotros.**

Ese comentario le molesto mucho al rubio, ¿Deshacerse de ellos? ¡Ellos se desharían de _ella!_**-¿Perdón? ¿Quién se va a deshacer de quien, Madre?**

Varias personas que pasaban por ahí se les quedaban viendo al pasar-Christa.

**-¡Nada Madre!-**Un sonido sordo se escucho, su palma se estampo contra su mejilla, Armin había recibido una bofetada por parte de su madre, _La primera_, indignado por aquella agresión, la miro mal, se despidió de su padre y tomo sus cosas rápidamente, para entrar en el establecimiento.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Entro en la oficina de la secretaria, una mujer muy bonita, seria, y hasta cierto punto amable.

**-Rubia, ojos azules, ropa muy elegante. Supongo que eres**** Arlert**** ¿No es así?-**_Christa_ la miro sorprendido & asintió levemente-**Bueno, si me permite opinar no se ve como una joven problemática.**

_Christa_ sonrió tímidamente-**N-no lo soy.**

Riko & _Christa_ tuvieron una pequeña charla muy amena, la rubia le había dejado muy en claro que no era una_ chica problema_ como todo mundo decía, se había ganado de amiga a la de cabellos blancos.

**-Aquí tienes la llave de tu habitación**-La mujer le extendió las llaves con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Gracias Riko-san… ¿Podría decirme quienes son mis compañeras de cuarto?**

**-Oh, lo siento Arlert, pero, esos son datos que no te puedo dar-**Armin iba a empezar a protestar cuando ella prosiguió-**Ni aunque sea tu habitación, eso es algo que solo se les dice a los padres de familia.**

**-De acuerdo, gracias de todas maneras.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A Christa le costó un poco encontrar su habitación, bueno ¡le había costado demasiado encontrarla! Ese lugar era enorme con demasiados cuartos & demasiadas personas. Cuando por fin encontró el 315 abrió la puerta y vio sentada a una chica de ojos muy cálidos, castaña, muy bonita a decir verdad.

-¡**Hola! Mi nombre es Petra, Ral, mucho gusto-**Grito la castaña mientras le tomaba la mano mucho, demasiado fuerte.

**-Y-yo…mi nombre es A…Arlert, Christa Arle-**Puedo haber acabado su **oración pero un puño azotado contra su mejilla no la dejo continuar.**

**-¡Mikasa! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!**

**-Ella, no es Christa-**La de cabello negro camino rápidamente a la cama donde había arrojado a la rubia anteriormente. **¿Quién eres?**-Le pregunto tomándola por el cuello de su camisa.

**-S-soy Armin, Mi-Mikasa Lo siento-**Mikasa lo soltó alegando que ya lo sabía.

**-Solo quería confirmar que fueras tu & no otra persona.**

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Mikasa?-**Petra corrió a lado del golpeado Arlert-**¿Estás bien?**

-**S-si, lo siento señorita Ral.**

**-¡No te disculpes pequeño! Aunque ¿Qué haces vestido de chica?**

Armin les conto a ambas chicas el plan con detalle. Petra estaba más que enojada, emocionada, porque el plan se escuchaba así como esas novelas que tanto le fascinaban leer y/o escribir.

**-¡Kyaaa! Oh eso suena como una novela de comedia romántica, donde la chica para cubrir a su hermano se viste de hombre y tiene que aguantar convivir con dos hombres cuidando que ninguno de los dos la descubra para acabar enamorándose de su enemigo letal, ¡que la amenaza con contar su secreto si no hace todo lo que él quiere!-**Ambos Rubio y pelinegra se encontraban negando con la cabeza.

**-No, señorita Petra, eso no será posible.**

**-Esto no es una novela, tipo comedia romántica, Ral.**

**-¡CLARO QUE SI! Tal como la protagonista encuentra a su príncipe azul, tú encontraras a tu princesa rosada.**

Petra era una joven enamorada de la idea de enamorarse, solía leer novela, tras novela para imaginar un futuro perfecto con su príncipe perfecto, en efecto ella ya tenía en la mira a su príncipe perfecto, pero este jamás le haría caso.

**-Oh a su Eren con armadura…-**Susurro Ackerman para después tomar el brazo de Armin-**Tienes que enamorar a Eren, preferiría que se quedara contigo a que este con ese enano bastardo.**

Armin sabía que con _enano bastardo_, se refería a su adorable maestro de los últimos 10 años, Levi Rivallei, pero, ese es un tema que no pensaba tocar.

**-Pe-pero, Mikasa yo no puedo-**Como a las personas les gusta mucho interrumpir a Armin tocaron la puerta antes de que pudiera terminar.

**-¡Pase~!**

* * *

OwO Me cuesta trabajo creer que les gusto T_T ¡Gracias! La verdad es que no soy muy buena escribiendo, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

A partir de ahora me referiré a Armin como _ella_ porque se me hace raro decirle el vestido de niña xD!

**Mayalove**: Me alegro que te haya gustado!

**Miss Writer 04**: Cuando empecé a leer tu review casi me infarto xD pero bue~ la continuare hasta llegar a el fin .w.

**Kokoro**: Waa! Pensé que era la única! La primera vez que lo vi creí que era niña X3 & no te prometo nada…tal vez are que se case…tal vez no:3

**Ymir renz**: ¡Gracias por tus ánimos!

**Natsu27**: ¡Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que mi imaginación me deje! Espero no tarde mucho xD Y tratare de hacerlos lo más largos posible X3

**shia1624**: ¡Gracias!


	3. Bienvenidas, Infiernos & Reprimendas

**Los personajes de este intento de trama no me pertenecen, TODOS son obra de Isayama-sama. Yo solo soy una adolescente sin nada más que hacer;3**

* * *

**Bienvenidas, Infiernos & Reprimendas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_-Tienes que enamorar a Eren, preferiría que se quedara contigo a que este con ese enano bastardo._

_Armin sabía que con enano bastardo, se refería a su adorable maestro de los últimos 10 años, Levi Rivallei, pero, ese es un tema que no pensaba tocar._

_-Pe-pero, Mikasa yo no puedo-Como a las personas les gusta mucho interrumpir a Armin tocaron la puerta antes de que pudiera terminar._

_-¡Pase~!_

* * *

**_A_**

**-¡Pase~!**

**-Yo…-**Se abrió paso un joven de cara larga parecida a un caballo.

**-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí…Jean?-**Le pregunto Mikasa de la manera más "tierna" al recién llegado.

-**Moh~ Mikasa-chan ¿No puedes ser un poco más dura?-**Respondió Jean haciendo un ligero puchero.

Petra rió por lo bajo mientras se ponía detrás de _Christa-_**Mejor no la retes Kirshtein~**

**-Bueno como sea, solo vine a ver a asegurarme de que ya llegaron todos.**

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-**Si había algo que a Mikasa le molestará sobre Petra era su curiosidad.

Jean se sonrojo un poco, Mikasa sabía que de lo que se quería asegurar-**Jean…Marco esta en Francia aun.-**Le aseguró la Ackerman fríamente a lo que _Christa _no pudo evitar preguntar.

**-¿Marco? ¿Qué hace el haya?-**Jean por primera vez desde que llego a la habitación se percato de la presencia de ella. Sonrió incomodo y después de unos segundo recordó algo.

-**¡Hey Arlert!-**A _Christa no _le dio tiempo de reaccionar rápido cuando el caballo se le había acercado_ demasiado _para el gusto de la rubia.-**Esto es para el marica de tu hermano-**Dijo entregándole para después despedirse sin decir nada.

Cuando estuvieron seguras de que se había alejado lo suficiente para no escucharlas, miraron al más pequeño. -¡**Armin! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué dice?**-Le comenzó a interrogar Ral.

-**Bu-bueno, no lo sé-**Le respondía nervioso tratando de abrir el sobre.

-**Petra…No sé si no te has dado cuenta pero aun no lo abre-**Habló esta vez Mikasa que también sentía curiosidad por aquel sobre.

-**Bu-bueno ¿les molestaría si lo leo yo sola?... ¡Di-digo solo!**

**-Oh Armin claro que me molestare, ¡como tu mejor amiga, como quiera me enterare!-**Le aseguro Petra autoproclamándose su mejor amiga.

-**Aun que no me guste la idea…Petra tiene razón Armin algún día tendrás que contarnos…**-Si bien era cierto que a Mikasa no le agradaba la idea de meterse en los asuntos de el rubio, pero, también era cierto que de todas maneras querían enterarse.

-**Su-supongo que está bien. **Con mucho cuidado y sin romperlo abrió el sobre, encontrándose con una carta que parecía era de Marco.

-**¡Rápido, rápido! ¿Armin~, que dice?-**Le presionaban ambas mujeres.

**-S-si, b-bueno es de Marco…**

_Querido Armin-_Inicio leyendo el rubio.

_¿Hace tiempo que no hablamos cierto? Bueno tal vez ya te hayas enterado que estoy en Francia, si pues, ¿recuerdas lo de Jean & yo? Mis padres se enteraron…me mandaron a un internado y pues aquí estoy…Realmente no ha sido tan malo desde entonces, conocí nuevas personas entre ellas mi prometida, ¿A que no te has enterado de eso verdad? Si estoy a tres meses de casarme, ella es muy linda & me ha comprendido desde que se entero de aquello, realmente espero ser feliz con ella. Seguro te preguntas ¿Qué pasó con Jean? ¿Qué te puedo decir amigo? Lo nuestro no se pudo…No me casaría, pero, no puedo oponerme porque de no casarme ¡Me quedare solo! Sin Jean…Sin ella, estoy seguro de que no volveré a Alemania, por eso he decidido que lo mejor fue, es y será que por fin lo olvide…Ya te contare después. Lo olvidaba ¡Esta carta es para invitarte a la boda! Todos irán…incluso él así que espero que puedas ir tú también._

_Un saludo. Marco_

¿Qué era eso? ¿A dónde se había ido todo el amor que decía tenerle? ¿Eso era el amor? ¿Eso le pasaría a el amor que sentía por Eren? Sentía un poco de pena por Jean, pero, ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

-**¡Eso fue muy cruel!-**Petra que había estado aguantando las lagrimas desde hace rato había comenzado a llorar.

-**T-toma Petra-**Habló Mikasa ofreciéndole un pañuelo mientras limpiaban las lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

* * *

_**J**_

Jean Kirshtein paseaba por todas las habitaciones aun recordando las palabras de Mikasa, ¿Y él que le importaba si Marco seguía en Francia? No le importaba, en lo absoluto. Sonrió tristemente, ¿A quien quería engañar realmente? Era bien sabido que el amaba a ese tipo de cabello negro y pecas. Pero bueno, pasando a un asunto más relevante, se cuestiono el gran cambio de la chica Arlert, si bien Christa era bonita, pero menos de un mes sin verla & no la veía simplemente bonita, ¡Se le habían alborotado las hormonas solo de verla! Eso no era normal, al menos no en el que desde hacía tiempo había renunciado a las chicas… ¿O tal vez no? Tal vez lo de Marco no fue nada & a él realmente le gustaban las chicas…Si debía ser eso.

* * *

**_C_**

Un día soleado, como todos desde que se había ido de casa. Se cuestiono si su hermano estaría bien, seguramente Petra y Mikasa ya lo habrían descubierto, era lo más seguro, aun que bueno Mikasa ya lo sabía, ella misma se lo dijo, Petra…ella tenía demasiada imaginación habría sacado hasta el más mínimo detalle…en fin. En estos momentos no le importaba mucho si los descubrían, ella estaba kilómetros de casa con _ella. Ella _le había asegurado de que todo estaría bien, así que, ¿Por qué dudar de su palabra?

**-¿Ya estas despierta?**-_Ella _le habló mientras le daba un cálido beso en la frente.

**-Si… ¿Cómo dormiste?-**Preguntó.

**-Jeh~ Bien, a tu lado es imposible que a tu lado pueda dormir de otra forma-**Empezaba a creer que Ymir era lo único que necesitaba para estar bien…_Eso la asustaba, _dependía demasiado de Ymir, tanto que sí ella se iba…_No tenía nada. _Se abrazó a ella, Ymir solo sonrió, mientras besaba su cabeza.

-G**racias…Por sacarme de aquel infierno.**

* * *

_**E**_

**-Al fin te dignas mocoso… ¿Dónde estabas?**-Como siempre Levi lo recibía de forma tierna y dulce.

**-A mí también me alegra verlo…**

**-No contestaste mi pregunta mocoso-**¿Mocoso? El parecía más un niño con aquella estatura, ¿Alguien le decía algo? No. ¡Pero el siempre se lo recordaba!

-**¿Vacaciones? ¿Instalándome? ¿Dónde más quería que estuviera?-**El mayor gruño.

**-No me retes Jeager-**Le amenazó para después besarlo fieramente.

Eso era de siempre, después de no haberse visto durante algún tiempo lo recibía en su oficina y le daba un par de lecciones…No le disgustaba para nada, pero, ¿No podía ser más dulce?

**-Ah…-**Se quejo Eren al sentir una fuerte mordida del mayor.

**-Esto te enseñara a no meterte con tu maestro mocoso-**Si, Levi lo reprendió mordiendo y lambiendo su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva y marcas rojizas desde el cuello hasta el mentón.

* * *

**¡Yo de nuevo! Creo que me tarde un poco Gomen, espero actualizar más rápido la próxima vez…**

** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre no estaba muy convencida de si subirlo o no u.u ¡Realmente creo que lo estoy haciendo mal! D: Pero ustedes son los que juzgan~ ¡Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Rafael-esteban: **Enserio_, me alegro que le agrade & si Eren esta con Heichou *-*._

**Miss Writer 04:** _Je~ Lo siento Writer-san & pues de alguna manera sería más bien un valiente corcel (? Hehehe pues ya llego por quien llorabas el sensualon cabasho ñ.ñ Espero que te guste este capítulo :D._

**LeviAckerman: **_Gomen Heichou~ TnT ya estoy enterada de mi falta no la volveré a cometer ñ.ñ_

**Ymir Renz: **_¡Me alegra que le este gustando! Realmente no soy muy buena en esto de escribir ñ.ñ' & pues también tratare de poner un poco __yumikuri, enserio ¡gracias por su apoyo!_

_Ja'ne;3_


	4. De Damas & Bufandas

_Los personajes de este intento de trama son completa propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Está historia es producto de la mente retorcida de una adolescente sin nada que hacer._

_**De Damas & bufandas.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Eso era de siempre, después de no haberse visto durante alg__ún tiempo lo recibía en su oficina y le daba un par de lecciones…No le disgustaba para nada, pero, ¿No podía ser más dulce?_

_-Ah…-Se quejo Eren al sentir una fuerte mordida del mayor._

_-Esto te enseñara a no meterte con tu maestro mocoso-Si, Levi lo reprendió mordiendo y lambiendo su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva y marcas rojizas desde el cuello hasta el mentón._

.

.

.

* * *

**L E V I**

**-Ri-Rivai…-**Habló entrecortadamente el pequeño castaño.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Debo decirle algo…Yo…mis padres aceptaron casarme con la hija de los Arlert-**El mundo de Levi poco a poco se venía abajo…Eren… ¿Comprometido? ¿Con la rubia idiota? ¿Su Eren? ¿Su mocoso? ¿Con alguien que no era Rivallei? Eso jamás pasaría primero moría y aun tendrían que pasar por su espíritu.

**-¿Cuándo?-**Eren se quedo confundido lo que el mayor entendió-**¿Cuándo es la boda?**

-**Yo…En un año aproximadamente…**

**-Un año es más que suficiente para sacarte esa absurda idea de la cabeza-**Sonrió mientras sellaba las protestas que saldrían de la boca de su amado mocoso-**Ni se te ocurra oponerte o ya sabes que pasará-**Sonrió como sádico al recordar todos los castigos le impondría a Jeager si lo retaba.

-**C-como usted diga-**Eren se aferro al pecho de Levi buscando protección, entonces tocaron la puerta.

**-Enano~ Buscan al pequeño Jeager-**Entró su profesora de planta Hanji Zoe.

**-Estúpida cuarto ojos, ¿Qué te he dicho de tocar antes de entrar?-**Le reclamo molesto el bajito profesor.

**-Hahaha Que no lo haga~-**Le contesto riendo desenfrenadamente.

**-¿Qué tal si hacía algo con Eren?**

**-Soy de mente abierta Levi~ me habría encantado verlo-**Le aseguró mientras en sus ojos se veía un brillo en ellos.

**-Pff… ¿Quién lo llama?-**Levi estaba harto de la fenómeno que no dejaba de interrumpir cada vez que se reunía con el pequeño.

-**Tus suegros…es decir los padres del chico-**Hanji reía a carcajadas al ver el pronunciado sonrojo en las mejillas de Eren y el fastidio en los ojos de Rivallei.

-**Ve Eren…te quiero aquí cuando todo eso haya terminado.-**Dijo Levi para darles la espalda en su silla.

* * *

** R**

Hacía unas horas que Reiner había llegado a aquella cárcel denominada como la Legión, estaba ansioso, hacía un poco más de un mes que no la había visto, estaba que se comía las uñas por verla… ¡La había extrañado tanto! Claro seguramente ella no ha él pero el solo quería verla. A lo lejos pudo ver una cabellera rubia que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, seguramente era ella. Se acerco a paso lento hacía la rubia, bajo la mirada curiosa de su mejor amigo. Cuando se posiciono detrás de la rubia y puso sus dos manos en la cara vendándole los ojos no se esperaba lo que vendría después.

-**¿Quién soy?-**Pregunto feliz.

**-Seguramente un idiota-**Habló Annie mientras atinaba un codazo en el estomago del rubio.

**-Ag. ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**Le reclamo el más grande.

**-¿Por qué más iba a ser? Hice lo que una dama como yo hace en estos casos.**

**-Lo siento Annie…pensé que eras Christa…-**Habló un poco más desanimado Reiner.

**-Eso creí…pero por si las dudas…no vuelvas a acosarme-**Le amenazó mientras Berthold los veía a una distancia prudente para que la rubia no atentara contra su vida.

**-Hm… ¿Debería preguntar?**-El recién llegado conocido como Connie apuntaba gracioso hacía la escena preguntándole a más alto. Este solo encogía los hombros y camino hacía Reiner que desde hacía un rato había sido derribado-de nuevo-por Annie.

**-¡Connie!**-Grito Sasha al momento de ver a su compañero de travesuras de todo el tiempo.

**-¡Hola chica patata!-**Saludo el más bajo, ante tal apodo Sasha hizo un puchero.

**-Pensé que ya lo habían olvidado…-**Murmuro cruzando los brazos mientras los presentes, a excepción de Annie reían.

* * *

**E R E N**

El castaño corría por los pasillos del colegio en busca de su hermana Mikasa, le daba cierta flojera ya que después tenía que ir en busca de la Arlert, hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver el número 315. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a Petra, Mikasa y Christa que hablaban plácidamente tiradas en el suelo.

**-Yo…Mikasa, nuestros padres han venido-**Le informo Eren mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

**-Oh ya veo…-**Respondió Mikasa indiferentemente feliz.

**-¡Hola Eren!-**Saludó Petra, tan alegre como siempre.

El corazón del rubio palpitaba fuertemente al ver al castaño acercarse a él**-¡Hola Petra, Christa!**

-**Ho-Hola Eren-**Lo saludo de forma tímida, cuando en realidad quería tirarse a sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

**-Ya que todas están aquí ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?-**Preguntó el castaño mirando a las dos amigas de su hermana.

-**¿Estaría bien?**

-**¡Claro que si Mikasa! Nuestros padres me mandaron a buscarte y después a Christa-**Le comentó sonriente-**ya que tienen algo importante que decirnos-**agrego murmurando.

El trió de chicas salieron pensativas ¿Qué tendrían que saber? Aunque Mikasa estaba casi completamente segura de que era, mientras iban siendo seguidas por un Eren muy serio.

* * *

**A**

Annie nunca había sido muy demostrativa, ella era una dama y nunca, **NUNCA **se rebajaría a tal nivel-según ella-de demostrar algún tipo de afecto y/o sentimientos. Claro no contaba con que Mikasa Ackerman la haría rebajarse tanto.

-**Ackerman…-**Le llamo seriamente-**Fíjate por dónde vas**-La pelinegra la pasó de largo y siguió caminando a lado del castaño. ¿Qué derecho tenía para ignorarla? _Simplemente es ella._ Si el hecho de que solo fuera ella le daba muchos derechos. _Se sentía estúpida…_Pudiendo haberse fijado en _un chico_ como Berth o Reiner, incluso el idiota de Eren, pero, _¿Por qué ella? _ ¡¿Por qué Ackerman!? Estaba segura que por Mikasa mandaría todo a la mierda…Eso no sería posible ya que…la pelinegra estaba endiosada con su _estúpido hermano castaño. _Sabía de ante mano que Eren no le correspondería a Mikasa por nada en el mundo, pero, aun así ella no perdía las esperanzas, _eso la frustraba_, _detestaba a Eren Jeager con todo su estúpido y raro corazón-si es que tenía alguno._ Annie caminaba rápidamente hacía el dormitorio que compartía con Sasha y Mina, cuando llego a su cuarto no se extraño al no ver a ninguna de sus compañeras ahí, seguramente la patata estaría perdiendo el tiempo con Connie & Mina…sabría dios donde estaría ella, no era como si le importara realmente. Se hecho a la cama cerrando los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida.

**-Permiso...-**La despertó una voz sería muy dulce…

**-¿Qué quieres aquí Ackerman?-**Pregunto la rubia aun postrada en la cama. Mikasa pasó por la puerta caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba Annie-**Te hice…**-Annie se vio silenciada cuando la pelinegra empezó a acariciar su rostros con suaves roces-**¿Qué estás haciendo?**-Pregunto más nerviosa debido a la cercanía de Mikasa. Annie trataba de tener autocontrol, su orgullo no la dejaría caer ante Mikasa como un gatito inocente, tenía que ser fuerte. La fuerza y el orgullo no le duraron mucho ya que se fueron al carajo cuando Mikasa unió sus labios con los de ella.

Tenía unos labios dulces y suaves, igual a como los había imaginado…No, eran aun más suaves y dulces. _Le encantaban._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Tachan~ Aquí quedo ewe creo que quedo muy corto mil disculpas en serio TnT llevo dos semanas haciendo este capitulo ya que no sabía que poner xD _

_¿Y que les pareció? Aquí solo va haber yuri y yaoi...xD_

**Miss Writer 04: **Jean también es uno de mis personajes favoritos *-* ¿Marco te pareció cruel? Entonces creo que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo ñ.ñ Hehehe pues si son las parejas que más me gustan, también estaba pensando en poner un momento LevixPetra pero nah o tal vez lo haga…no sé Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo;3

**Natsu27: **¡Sí! A las personas les gusta interrumpir al rubiecisho xD Se irán "conociendo" 7u7 hohoho~

**Ymir Renz: **Me alegro que te haya gustado…no sabía que poner realmente xD! Iré poniendo pequeños momentos como el de el capitulo pasado ñ.ñ A mí también me agrada el cabasho…pero un poco de sufrimiento no mata a nadie *sonrisa malévola* De nuevo gracias ñ.ñ

**Dejen reviews Ja'ne;3**


End file.
